The present invention relates to touch sensors for wire strippers and more particularly to a picofarad detector circuit which provides wire sensing through capacitance change in order to provide air solenoid control for allowing pneumatic mechanisms to cycle through their functions of wire stripping.
The prior art patent literature has included noncapacitance type wire contact switch means for actuating terminal crimping devices as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,775,283; 2,889,422; and, 3,004,581. The patent literature also includes capacitance type contact switching circuits as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,571,666; 3,725,808; 3,927,336; and, 4,169,982. A capacitance type contact sensing circuit utilized for sensing interruptions in a moving fiber strand has been disclosed heretofore as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,189.